


telling dreams from one another.

by hyzkoa



Series: dreaming at our pace. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexting, help i love them, jj lowkey has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: It happened so naturally JJ didn’t notice it nor did he fight it, finding that the direction they were taking this relationship to was enjoyable for both of them. JJ, however, found himself feeling a little bit more attached to Seung-gil than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinda fluffy short thing bc i love them

The King felt alone.

In one of the many rooms of his castle, he found a strange longing dwelling within him. Strange, not because he had never felt it before – after all, no matter how arrogant and above everyone else he showed himself to be, he was human --, but because he hadn’t expected to feel just so much of it when he had never really thought his relationship with another certain skater to mean just so much to him.

Perhaps because the physical distance existed mostly in the beginning of it, and their encounters would be short, only when their profession allowed them to be in the same room, to skate in the same rink only to part different ways sooner or later. That very distance was a pro of their relationship for some time, as he looked forward to whenever they’d meet again, the time spent apart only leaving him yearning even more to see him beneath him once again. After all, they could text or face time if he couldn’t wait any longer. That was the plan, there was no doubt of it, but those texts, calls and even snapchats begun having a second purpose than soon became the first, dethroning the sexual nature of them to replace them with convos that made them look like best friends – well, ones that’d often send each other lewd pics, specially from JJ.

It happened so naturally JJ didn’t notice it nor did he fight it, finding that the direction they were taking this relationship to was enjoyable for both of them; Seung-gil was becoming slowly (very slowly, painfully slowly, almost to the point that JJ probably teared up when it happened) more willing to do things over the phone with JJ. For JJ, it stopped being a completely giving relationship. Even if he knew Seung-gil was touching himself to his gifts somewhere across the world, now he was letting JJ know instead of leaving it up to his imagination, which he had nothing against.

Though, those blocks that had fell perfectly in place to form what they were and would be until they’d break it off suddenly changed before he could notice. Maybe it was a small one, pushed out of place silently with one wrong – or good – choice that changed the structure of the wall that was, figuratively, their relationship.

It was one month. One single month that passed as if it had been a week that changed everything.

Even as he thought back on it, there was no way it wouldn’t have happened. If he hadn’t offered it, Seung-gil probably would have at some point, even if that took him hours, days, or months to type out a single question.

Seung-gil Lee stayed with him for one month, in which he practically snatched him away from his coach and caused him more trouble that he should have. He found it cute that Seung-gil followed along among his cold comments, and he found it even cuter to see his sleeping face to close to him. That month was a sequence of cute and sensual findings that left JJ breathless more than once. His personal favorite finding was Seung-gil’s smile.

He had seen him smile before, but they were small, short-lived, killed the usual seriousness that followed as Seung-gil forced it out of his face. Those were cute as well, but it didn’t compare to that wide, broad smile that spread out in his features, cute little dimples appearing more notable than ever in his face, eyes shining with JJ’s reflection on them.

JJ felt his heart skipping even now, the sole memory of it being enough to fell himself falling deeper in something he didn’t doubt for a second to call love.

The last day of that month together had only been the beginning of it. The moment he stepped back into his house, after leaving behind a well-spent month of training, exercise, dates and fucking, he felt the solitude he hadn’t had problem dealing with before reaching out to him to slowly become a huge weight on his heart, gradually increasing with every glance, no matter how brief, at anything that triggered memories of his days spent with the Korean skater. His bed was probably the worst reminder, as he saw himself clinging to the remainders of Seung-gil’s essence, cursing his missing warmth as well as the laundry day as it grew closer and closer, letting go of the last bed covers Seung-gil had used just like the day he had dropped him off at the airport, albeit more dramatically now that he had realized how lonely he felt without him.

The distance had now become a con. A huge, detestable con of this thing Seung-gil and JJ had that no longer felt like a careless game of desire.

He found himself staring at the screen of his phone, an arm folded behind his head, laying down on the surprisingly cold mattress. The only warmth he had now was coing from the heated phone battery to his fingers, and the high brightness of the screen onto his face. Though, all of that artificiality soon changed into genuine warmth coming from the core of his beating heart as those seemingly hesitant dots that kept appearing and disappearing on-screen, leaving JJ on a killer suspense, finally made up their mind.

A new text appeared beneath Seung-gil’s custom name JJ had granted him on his phone.

Babe♥: Skating isn’t the same without you.

That usual smug smile of his played about his face, eyes closing as he took Seung-gil’s confession in. That was followed by a rush of new energy flooding him, and he read that tiny message over and over again, then pressing the phone against his chest as if it was Seung-gil himself. He wished to take that action back, if that meant also getting rid of this urge of hugging the real Seung-gil.

Thumbs returned to the screen, typing fast a reply, a bit too simple, that contrasted heavily with his actual raction, but it was still true in his lingering arrogance.

JJ: You miss me? ;)  
Babe♥: Maybe.  
JJ: Maybe you should come back for another training session.  
JJ: No, definitely. Our short time together didn’t let us _train_ in all the rooms. ♥

He could feel Seung-gil rolling his eyes overseas.

Babe♥: If I remember correctly, I didn’t let you do as you pleased.  
JJ: It’s okay. I understand. Everyone’s always shy the first time, it’s understandable to be intimidated by a home worthy of me.

Seung-gil saw the message, but there was a time without a reply. It almost passed an hour before his phone went off with his reply.

Babe♥: What should go next, then?

Was he embarrassed to type that? JJ smiled.

JJ: I can let you choose.  
JJ: How about the kitchen? You can even be in a naked apron for me.  
Babe♥: You’re not holding back, are you?  
JJ: Why would I? My cute Seung-gil is interested in me fucking him outside the bedroom. That’s next to a miracle!

Cue the unnecessary praying emojis. Seung-gil, again, took a while to answer.

Babe♥: What will we do in the kitchen?

JJ’s gaze softened, a small smile forming in his face as he typed away.

JJ: Do you wanna know?  
Babe♥: Never mind.  
JJ: Too late.  
JJ: I’ll bend you over the kitchen counter. The one in the center of the room, remember? I’ll grab you firmly by your hips with one hand, I’ll lean over you with my other hand pining your wrists above your head as I press you naked against the cold marble.  
JJ: Or with the apron, if you prefer. I’d love jacking you off with a pink apron on, feeling about your body while you squirm in my arms with every squeeze I give you in the right spot. Ah, you definitely need to come back. I didn’t have as much fun exploiting your weak spots as I wish I had.  
JJ: Oh, but let me continue  
JJ: I’ll slam my cock into you until I bring out that side of yours you pretend that doesn’t exist, the one that begs for more and screams shit in Korean, probably erotic things about me by the sound of it.

Seung-gil didn’t reply right away. Though, he saw dots appearing and disappearing. While this was something that often ocurred while sexting, JJ wondered if he had shown a little bit of his desperation -- or how much he missed Seung-gil, in nicer words -- through his texts.

He didn't care.

JJ: Are you hard for me?

He accompanied the question with a picture of his own bulge, fingers barely pushing the hem of his underwear, almost showing where his happy trail ended and the _party_ started, as he’d say.

Babe♥: You get hard too fast.  
JJ: Maybe I’m touching myself thinking about you moaning my name.

That brought to his mind the image of Seung-gil calling him king during sex, and he lingered on it, enjoying it, long enough that he didn’t notice the time Seung-gil took replying with a picture of his own. JJ’s cock twitched.

He closed his eyes, his hand lingering on his groin.

“Ahh, I miss him.”

A terrifying sound followed a few seconds after, as he loosened the grip on his phone and opened his eyes to see the screen sending something he did not plan on sending; a voice message. He gulped, the fast Wi-Fi almost laughing in his face as the short message was sent the moment he had let go of the microphone button, inconveniently placed where his thumb had been pressing the still active screen as he gripped the device tightly.

His expression had changed completely, fear-stricken eyes staring helplessly at the screen where the last message seen was still his.

Part of him wanted to play it to see what had been recorded, clinging onto the unlikely thought that maybe he had pressed it before speaking, and it had only recorded pure silence. But a bigger part of him knew that was just a fake hope and that if he clicked it he, the great JJ, would probably feel embarrassed hearing just how clingly he sounded saying those words.

Babe♥: I miss you too.

This conversation now took a different tone, already heading down a different path than the one he had planned. Just like their relationship that had also lead him to this very exchange. He almost felt as if someone else was playing with him. As if God had schemed out all of this.

 _Goddammit_.

He hurried an answer, something about him making him feel like making Seung-gil wait was the last thing he wanted to do.

JJ: It’s cold without you.  
Babe♥: I thought you were immune to feeling cold.

The slight insertion of humor made him relax slightly.

JJ: I miss sleeping with you.

He kept typing.

JJ: like, actually falling asleep with you next to me.  
JJ: In my arms preferably.  
Babe♥: Going to sleep is difficult now.

Seung-gils confessions were feeding that feeling that had begun all of this.

JJ: I keep waking up expecting to see you next to me.

I love you, he almost typed. He stared at the sentence for far too long, carefully hitting the backspace as if fearing his fingers wouldn’t listen to him. That unintentional lapse almost costed him . . . something. He wasn’t sure what. He wasn’t sure why it didn’t sit right with him when he had already acknowledge his emotions towards Seung-gil may have grown more than he had expected them to, but a fear that seemed reasonable stuck with him and guided him to change his reply.

JJ: I miss you.  
Babe♥: You already said that.

_Romantic as ever._

Babe♥: But I feel the same.

JJ didn’t know what else to say, so he ran. _It’s getting late_ , he had told Seung-gil even if he was aware that he knew the time difference as well as JJ did, _so I’ll try to sleep now_. The excuse for sleeping as early as the elderly was training and he didn’t fail to slip in another JJ-styled comment that’d lighten up the weight of the conversation, hopefully, as he left to have it haunting him for the rest of the night.

Honestly, he wasn’t sleeping anytime soon, not when the feeling of something missing kept swirling in the back of his head, keeping him awake.

* * *

He looked at his phone almost every few minutes, frantically checking the time and for new messages after every flip he landed only to return to the ice, skating in circles that mimicked the haywire in his mind.

Seung-gil was coming over again and the anticipation was killing him. In another two days, he’d see him face-to-face again. He wasn’t sure if he could wait any holder when he was so close to having him in his arms again. Thinking that, he thought it wouldn’t be weird to start calling him boyfriend. A label like that would probably help ease him a little bit about the uncertainty he once had over how they had reached the point they were now in.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. No wonder Yuuri stayed In Russia with Viktor, he thought as he merely did a simple, skating back to his phone to see if Seung-gil had any updates on his return. He was met with more notifications added to the ones he hadn’t checked minutes ago from his social media, but nothing of what he was looking for. With a sigh, he went back to the center of the rink, almost mad that his dear Seung-gil hadn’t even sent him an emoji – as unlikely as that was. Of course, he was considerate of the timezones and the huge difference between Korea and Canada, but still, he wanted something – anything – after spending so long without touching his face.

In his own desperation, he gained impulse.

He hadn’t even told him yet at what time would he arrive so he could pick him up off the airport. They had to plan that out! Yet the silence of his phone (ignoring the notifications he didn’t feel like checking right now) told him that the other was busy with other things.

But what could possibly be more important than JJ, the King himself, and the same JJ that was longing for Seung-gil?

He tried pulling a quad salchow, one of those he was so proud of, but failed, the stae of his mind showing in the way he barely avoided hitting the ice with his face.

As whiny as it sounded, he felt ignored and that wasn’t helping his performance at all. The solace of his private rink was starting to become . . . unbearable. Maybe going to a public one cuold’ve been a better idea, as seeing aspiring figure skaters fawn over him would’ve surely helped him stop obsessing over his phone like a teenager. He could even be a brief teacher to kids!

Throwing his head back as he came to a stop on the ice, he sighed; shoulders dropping, his new idea unfolding with his imagination, already picturing a fun program for the little kids. Maybe he could even do a demonstration, making them sing his theme to take the public spotlight.

If he wasn’t sure, that certainly sold it for him.

But his plans were cut short again, the sound of another pair of skates joining the ice pushing him out of his thoughts and turning him around, eyes snapping open to meet dark hair swaying softly in the current of wind the other created as he skated towards JJ.

“I heard you falling on my way in.”

Seung-gil slid past him, circling him, then taking his hand to drg him along. JJ’s expression must’ve been more obvious to his feelings than he had thought, screaming ‘dumbfounded’  all over it, the evidence of that being the twitching corners of Seung-gil’s mouth, barely holding back a laugh.

 _This cruel little man_.

JJ fought the smile that wanted to burst, concealing it in a pout and a forced frown as he gripped tightly Seung-gil’s hand, proceeding to gain impulse to lead Seung-gil instead now. His frown didn’t last too long, the mere sight of Seung-gil’s face and the feeling of his hand in his own relaxing him. 

Skating backwards, he pulled Seung-gil closer to him, lifting him by the waist, his eyes fixed on him.

Seung-gil followed his improvisation with ease, adding some impulse of his own to be lifted off the ice, his hands momentarily on JJ’s shoulders as if he needed help holding him up, which was quickly proved wrong, the reminder of his strength hitting him back as he could barely touchhim with the tip of his fingers.

He placed his hands on his face then, their loving stares not breaking for even a second as JJ placed him down again, wrapping his arms around Seung-gil’s waist, bringing him close.

“I’m surprised you’d lie to me like that.”

“It wasn’t a lie. I simply left sooner than planned.”

“And you forgot to tell me?”

“Exactly.”

JJ laughed, some strange force making him unable to be mad at Seung-gil for that. Leaning closer, JJ nuzzled Seung-gil’s cheek, leaning in further upon feeling how a smile stretched on the other’s lips. With a soft peck, he whispered “Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series. its not in chronological order so you can read whichever you want first. tho the first one is gayer


End file.
